Never underestimate a Granger
by i want in
Summary: theres more to the new Professor than anyone knows, except Hermione and shes not talking the plots thickening and voldies planning to strike. ok I'm crap at summaries storys better than this I promise please read and review
1. A new year

DISCLAIMER: anything even remotely recognizable is obviously not mine!!  
  
Never underestimate a Granger  
  
Everybody's favourite boy-who-lived was sitting patiently with his trusty companions, red headed chess whiz 'Ronald Weasley' known to some as Ron and the ever studious 'know-it-all' Hermione Granger. Were waiting for the start of year feast to start, as the last new first years were sorted Harry's eyes swept the teachers table searching for the new teacher that was inevitable. There she was sitting there calmly sat between Snape and Flitwick she looked of average height and build nothing about her was different or odd but then her eyes looked up and connected with his they were deep brown eyes that seemed to read Harry's very soul and just as suddenly as she had looked up she looked down again.  
Harry became aware of Dumbledore giving his welcoming speech "....and I welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Gr- "Green" a well cultured feminine voice interrupted -indeed Professor Green" Dumbledore concluded  
  
again Harry's eyes landed on the new teacher she now stood and Harry noticed this teachers robes were not the usual style they were tighter form fitting with a slight skirt on the legs and harry could swear they were made of leather! Beside him he heard Hermione mutter something "what?" he asked her "nothing "she quickly replied "I was just hoping that this year would not have you barely finishing with your life yet I doubt that will happen especially with this new teacher Professor Green" "what makes you say that Hermione?" said Ron looking confused "umm...nothing just look at the way she's dressed" "oh" then luckily to forestall anymore questions the feast began and all three tucked in with very healthy appetites.  
  
At the teachers table watching the trio from behind small oval glasses with black frames sat Professor Green let me take this moment to describe her. Her glasses housed intelligent brown eyes her hair was short and black a black that was obviously out of a bottle her back was straight and she was not pretty or ugly it was a face you could forget as she watched the three she thought back to what had been said by the other teachers about them they seemed to excel in getting into one scrape after another then a spectacular finish for the end of year she could tell that this year was going to be interesting. But she could help finding it disbelieving and pathetic that the wizarding worlds best hope and chance lay in the head heart and hands of a 16 year old Gryffindor boy, a very interesting year indeed.  
  
Hundreds of miles away fortressed away within his lair Lord Voldemort sat with his beautiful and deadly snake "yes" he wheezed this year was going to be very interesting he finally would be able to defeat that pathetic Gryffindor brat that had so far escaped some of his bests ploys and plans well this year would be different and the wizarding world would be left pathetic without hope once more at his complete mercy, of course being the darkest wizard alive he had very little if any at all. In the dark of night the dark lord smiled to himself once again he would be feared above all else  
  
That night as Harry was falling to sleep he hoped that this year would uneventful boring even would be an improvement and he fell asleep dreaming of riding clouds with winds blowing. Ron however fell asleep within seconds of his head touching the pillow dreaming of another magnificent feast snoring gently. But Hermione did not dram or snore or even read she tossed and turned in the thrall of a nightmare and awoke late at night or early in the morning breathing heavily with a sinking heart she suddenly was very afraid of what the year would bring.  
  
Authors note: hi all this is my very first fanfic so please play nice!! I have ideas for where I'm going to go with this hopefully I wont take long to update please read and review constructive criticism welcomed 


	2. The adventure begins

Authors note: here is the second chapter in my story hopefully its whetting your appetites  
  
Never underestimate a Granger  
  
Our hero's were eating breakfast discussing the new DADA professor "well I think she's evil or a fraud" mumbled Ron around a mouthful of bacon "I don't think so" Harry replied "why not?" Ron enquired "I mean come on she's got to be crazy just to take the position" "what do you think Hermione?" Harry questioned "well...she does appear to be normal and doesn't appear to secretly want Harry dead" Hermione replied in her usual know-it-all fashion "it will be interesting to see how she teaches I wonder if she will give out lots of homework" "well I hope she isn't another Snape" Ron said with something akin to fear "you know we'll find out like straight away we have her first with the Slytherins then double potions again with them as well" Harry mused as he read his schedule "bloody torture" muttered Ron. The three soon finished breakfast and were about to make their way towards the defence against the dark arts when a voice suddenly disturbed their otherwise perfect morning "oh look if it isn't scarhead and his two worthless sidekicks weasel and know-it-all mudblood" a voice from behind them sneered accompanied with sniggering. "what do you want Malfoy" Harry said in an angry tone "nothing just thought I let you know how useless you were that's all" he drawled "well Malfoy if you've finished doing that maybe your ferretness would like to move along with a bounce then" Hermione quickly rejoined and it was the Gryffindors turn to snigger Malfoy turned an unbecoming shade of red as Hermione flounced away to DADA with Ron and Harry trailing behind her with huge grins on their faces.  
  
In defence against the dark arts they all filed in and slid in to chairs with gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other when in strode Professor Green and everyone was suddenly silent staring in wonder at this woman who at dinner the night before had seemed a friendly welcoming person now seemed to sport a scowl to rival Snape's "right well I've been reviewing what you lot have already been taught ,and I'm now regretting taking this position" Professor Green lent on her desk and glared at the entire class "I'm appalled at how little you all know on dangerous animals and how to dispose of them also curses and counter curses. So when I'm through with you all I will be more hated then Snape" and with one last ferocious frown "understand?" all the students nodded none daring to speak. Right first of all you will sit in pairs in opposite houses she then rattled of their names Harry ended up next to pansy Parkinson and Ron was next to Millicent Bulstrode whilst Hermione unfortunately was sat next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Hermione sat down Malfoy greeted her with a Sneering face saying "all alone granger" hmpf! "no one wants to be friends with a mudblood not even potty and weasel" in retaliation Hermione said regally as she sat "ferret- face" she then ignored Malfoy as he, if anything, snarled at her and turned to Professor Green. "right take a good look at the person next to you this person is your partner in every exercise I will set you be it curse practice or research into fearsome animals you will spend more time with the person next to you than you will anybody else. Simply because it will be impossible to pass without doing so" as the Professor paused to breath in Hermione felt her hart sink further and further down as she realised she would have to spend a lot of time in Malfoy's company just to get a good DADA grade and she would because she would not have her grades ruined by that ferret faced greasy slimy Slytherin she refused to allow him to do that. Before the Professor could however start her teaching Malfoy interrupted "HEY! You can't do this I refuse to spend that much time with a mudblood just so that I can pass. I mean I already know enough defence to protect myself from the dark arts" Malfoy sounded indignant as well as arrogant. "not that he's in much danger from the you-know-who anyway" Ron muttered before he remembered who he was sitting next to and was suddenly sporting a large bruise on his ribcage. "Mr Malfoy I assure you that you will spend that much time with Miss Granger because I will require it and you will fail if you don't is that clear?" she asked her voice left no room for disagreement it was harsh and stern and all of a sudden Malfoy began to fear this new Professor and so replied "fine but my father will hear about this" he said threateningly "I'm sure he will Mr Malfoy oh! and by the way 10 points from Slytherin for use of the term 'mudblood' and a weeks detention with myself" professor Green said as she smiled sweetly at Malfoy, but most would describe the smile predatory. The rest of the class followed rather smoothly if you can call coming out of the class with bruises where each house had taken pot shots at each other and cramped wrists from writing pages and pages of notes. Such was the atmosphere between the two houses that Professor Snape had to be content with Taking points from Gryffindor purely on Neville's inadequacy in brewing the simplest of potions or answering the simplest of questions.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were lazing by the pond after the days lessons when Professor Green appeared she greeted them pleasantly and enquired how the homework was coming along and how they intended to co-operate with their respective partners. Of course our trio were all confused and suspicious because this Professor Green was much more pleasant than the one who had taught them just that morning, well in the midst of Ron ranting on about how he believed that being partnered with Millicent Bulstrode was most definitely going to prove dangerous to his health. A quartet of death- eaters jumped out at them with wands drawn one shouted menacingly "die Potter!" whilst the others shot curses from there wands one hit Ron squarely which instantly froze him, Hermione however barely ducked in time and was struck on her arm which started to come up in boils, big painful ones, yet managed to take out her attacker with a accurately thrown stunning curse. Of course the other two were swiftly taken out by Professor Green with a speed that amazed and astonished Hermione who now definitely believed that there was much that they didn't know about her, this all left Harry free to take out the death eater who had stupidly threatened him before attacking, who inconsequentially turned out to be none other than Crabbe senior.  
  
As Professor Green muttered the counter curse for the ones that afflicted Ron and Hermione Harry spoke with an anger that was impressive not only in size but ferocity "how did they get into the school I mean Hogwarts has some of the best wards and protective spells known" he paused for breath in his tirade "Voldemort has gone too far he's attacking my friends and me at school and he's too cowardly too come him self, look at how..... He was interrupted when Professor Green said come on Harry pull yourself together and accompany Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to the hospital wing I've applied the standard counter curses but I'm not a healer and feel that it is for the best that Madame Pomefrey checks you all out" Harry would have protested but the look sent his way reminded him too much of Snape so he shut his mouth and did as asked. But as he was walking away Professor Green said after them "if you three would be so kind as to refrain from telling anyone what happened accept for Madame Pomefrey and Professor Dumbledore if you please, I myself am going to fetch Professor Dumbledore and will meet you in the hospital wing." At the entrance where the trio parted company from Professor Green they all couldn't help but think that this years adventure had started already. "well at least she isn't evil" Ron stated as they all turned in the direction of the hospital wing "told you she wasn't" Harry agreed they looked to Hermione as if anticipating her contribution to the conversation Hermione looked at them both seriously and thought at the efficiency and speed with which Professor Green had eliminated the threat of two death-eaters and said "no not evil, but most definitely dangerous"  
  
Authors note: hi that was a pretty long chapter wow well I will hopefully have another chapter up in the next day or so thanks all and please read and review!! 


	3. Never trust a teacher

an: sorry it has taken so long to update my computer has been playing up lucky my laptop is fine well here is the third chapter of my story finally enjoy!!! I've even given you a taster of the next chapter at the bottom.  
  
Never underestimate a Granger  
  
chapter 3  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on consecutive beds facing each other with harry sitting on a chair in between the two beds they had just been seen to by Madame Pomfrey and were awaiting professor Green's arrival with Professor dumbledore. the trio were in fact discussing the new DADA teacher "well she's definatly hiding something" Ron said he was convinced that their teacher was either evil or followed voldemort "no. I don't think she is" Harry repied "i mean look at how she dealt with those deatheaters it was rather vicious, don't you agree Hermione?" "um well she's definatly well qualified maybe she's an auror here as a teacher to protect you" Hermione reasoned as they continued there discussion the doors of the hospital wing opened and in strode Professors Dumbledore and Green. Professor Green had an amused look on her face almost as if she knew who they had been talking about and to everyones surprise hermione was scowling at her with a look to rival snape's.  
"You know Miss Granger you shouldn't pull faces the wind may change and your face could get stuck like that" Prof. Green drawled amusedly and hermiones scowl deepened, it was apparent to everyone present that Hermione Granger detested the professor. Professor Dumbledore decided now would be a good time to intervene before any bloodshed preferably, "ah I believe you three have something you wish to tell me?" he enquired. As the trio all, hesitantly at first, recounted their garden adventure by the end of their tale Dumbledore looked very serious and worried "this is indeed cause for worry, I shall inform the members of staff and the order at once. We should be on full alert in case there are any more attacks" as he paused for breath Harry interjected "what can we do professor. We want to help!!" "indeed Harry I suspected as much but first i must inform the others" without a further word he hurried out of the hospital wing intent on his imediate duties leaving Prof.  
Green to deal with Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Well Poppy" she said to the nurse "when will they be able to leave?"  
"Well I really should keep Mr Weasley and Miss. Granger overnight to be safe, but I'm sure they wish to leave" as the three almost instantly headed towards the doors they were stopped short by the nurse "as long as they are with you for the rest of the evening they may leave otherwise they stay" with this she gave them all a stern glare. Ron and Harry quickly agreed what better opurtunity to learn about the new teacher, Hermione agreed with more grumbling than normal and so soon they were all seated comfortably around a cosy fire in Prof. Greens personal chambers. Harry and Ron swiftly assailed Prof. Green with questions asking them all in quick succession, at least they had the good grace to blush when she laughingly asked them what they were up to "well you know what monty python always says don't you?" she asked "always look on the bright side of life" Harry said confused simulteaneously as Hermione said "always expect the spanish inqusition" exactly Prof. Green replied "Look you lot I'm not on Voldemorts side but I'm not batting for your team ok?" as usual the boys were no less confused "what I mean is that you can trust me but we're not friends" "then I'm not so sure I want to trust you" Harry replied, looking cold and determined. and Prof. Green looked just as cold and determined when she replied "you proberly won't but I very much doubt you'll have a choice" there was a moment of awkward silence as Prof. Green and Harry had a silent battle of wills, which Harry eventually lost. "well Ithink its late enough, now off to bed with you all, I'll walk you back to your common room"  
she said amicably, yet again astonishing them with her swift mood changes.  
As they were walking back to the common room in a frigid silence Prof. Green tried to mend the bridges "really Harry you have no reason to distrust me, but I am here to help even if you don't want me here I can teach you new thnigs if you'll let me but you have to trust harry. The wizarding world is doomed without trust. Remember I trust you." Harry didn't reply instead he chose to ignore her but hes mind was racing arguing within himself, whether to trust her or not, merlin knows they needed more competant fighters on their side the order was not enough. And there was only so much one boy and his two friends could do. Once he'd finally reached a decision it was too late they were already at the common room. As Hermione muttered the password softly to the fat lady, Ron and Hermione quckly climbed in each exhausted after the day, well Ron was exhausted Hermione wished to at least start her homework today. Harry lingered at the portrait and as Prof. Green turned to go he stopped her with one hand on her arm, as she turned round slowly with and intrusive look harry looked directly into her eyes,  
and said "I'm willing to trust you." Prof. Green yet again turned to go and yet again Harry stopped her "but I will hurt you if you betray me or my friends" and Prof. Green knew he meant it. and then she believed that maybe the wizarding world did have a chance after all. After the portrait had swung shut on the common room Harry surveyed it and only saw Hermione peering at him from behind her books "I think you made the right choice, and HELL I don't even like thE woman" this of course had the desired affect and Harry burst out laughing glad he had his friends and feeling better then he had since the first DADA lesson "your right 'mione, night now don't stay up too late with your books" he said teasingly "I won't" she replied to his disapearing back.  
If anyone had bothered looking out of the window shortly after this interaction they would have seen a figure sneaking out of the school headed towards Hogsmeade and would have been instantly suspicious, and if they and looked for a little while longer they would have seen another figure slip out of the main doors and stride towards the forbidden forest undeterred and would have yet again been suspicious. Figures did not creep out after dark at Hogwarts especially in these newly dark times bad things were afoot and people were choosing sides, and some were choosing the wrong side.  
Miles and miles away a deatheater meeting was taking place "so you are all certain of what the plan is" a certain well known dark lord cryed out to his followers all who which assured they were prepared there was a definite atmosphere of excitment soon the whole wizarding world would all once again fear his name and then soon the entire muggle world as well. Of course you know what they say about the best well laid plans. For neither the dark lord or his followers knew that all his carefully plotted plans were being foiled as they spoke. Within the darkest of his own mind Lord Voldemort or Tom to those closest and furthest from him knew him as, knew that even his most loyal followers knew not of all his plans but soon all would know, especially that annoying gryffindor brat and that bumbling headmaster, this dark lord still had a few aces up his sleeve.  
In a glade in the forbidden forest a certain new professor was deep in conversation "you sure" she muttered "of course I am" a deep male voice replied "I'm not a complete dunce. You know I don't know why I put up with you." "it's because you love me"  
she replied a quirky smile showing a hint of dimples then suddenly straightened again "but if this is true! You know what it means!"  
she exclaimed "I know exactly what this means" the msterious deep voice replied "but worrying will do no good you know that. It's basic training" "I know. I know I just can't help it this is more personal I need to protect- she was cut off "yes I know this part, relax we're professionals, now get back to school you dont want to arrise suspicion and from the sound of it, it won't take much. Are you sure she recognised you?" Prof. Green relentented "ok ok I'll go back, your right as usual. And of course I'm sure she recognized me I expected her too. bye see ya soon" the two shared a quick hug "love ya" "love ya too." As the two parted and quickly left each had racing thoughts and both were dreading the start of the action and yet each were comforted by the fact that the other was there.  
  
chapter 4  
  
As Professor Green slipped back in through the main doors she shut them softly and turned around stifiling a scream she unexpectedly found herself staring into two unmoving, unflinching, ice cold, black eyes..... 


	4. I Know what you did last night

**Never underestimate a Granger**  
  
chapter 4  
  
As Professor. Green slipped back in through the main doors she stifiled a screamm as she turned around and found herself staring into two unmoving unflinching ice cold eyes. "Severus! You made me jump" Prof. Green sttutered out. To be honest she felt that of all the people in this castle only two people made her feel uneasy and he was one of them. Professor Snape still stood there staring "well Green" he drawledin the tone of voice he normally reserved for Harry Potter "I can't but wonder where you were and what yu were doing at this time of night. After all these are suspicious times" his face now twisted in a particularly stern scowl. This of course only served to enrage Prof. Green "look snape" she growled (honestly she growled) "I'm no longer a student that you can try to intimidate. Don't play games with me. Or you'll find out that I've learnt some new moves" at this point they were standiing inches from each other each refusing to back down. "You know Green I've been looking into your background of the past few years, pretty unsavoury company your keeping" Snape muttered with almost perverse plaesure, Prof Green snorted "well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I know don't know what is" Snape's jaw tighten "I'm going to keep a close eye on you, you won't be able to sneeze without me knowing" he promised. And Prof. Green smiled, s smile that was scary to say the least "don't bother sevvy I'm sure that you will be busy with other things" "what do you mean by that" Snape asked sharply his eyes searching her face, which still held that small smile "face it sevvy, something big is about to happen I can feel it" she snorted again "and you can too. Why else do think Icame back?" she asked scornfullyher voice full of hate. Prof. Green pushed past Snape with a last rejoiner "you know Sevvy when I vowed to never return, Iwas actually hoping to carry that out." With this she vanished down a corridor before Snape could reply, no doubt headed towards her bed to sleep. A stunned Snape stood in the entrance hall staring at an empty corridor when he suddenly shouted after her "don't call me that !" Then he also headed towards his own personal chambers, muttering under his breath about various torture methods, and how he hoped to inflict them on a certain defence against the dark arts professor. Soon the whole castle was asleep, some with dreams, some with nightmares, and of course others with snores  
  
The next morning was a bright and chilly day. Harry and Ron had slept late so consequently had to rush to get ready fro breakfast, they were greeted with the sight of Hermione and Ginny both sitting , talking, eating breakfast "there you two are, Ithought you were to sleep forever" Hermione greeted them as Harry and Ron dropped on to the bench oppisite her and Ginny, with a breathless "morning" from Harry and a grunt from Ron. They then proceeded to pile up their plates with food and were already eating when Hermione continued talking, "well I'm glad you two are finally here, because Ginny has been killing me with suspense. She says that she saw something last night and wanted to tell us what, but she refused to tell just me." At this the boys thransported their gazes to Ginny, who was a little uncomfortable with this sudden attetion "w-well" she sttuteredthen stopped. Harry just raised his eyebrows questioningly, whereas Ron said between mouthfuls "well what?" he asked impatiently. "Um it's nothing really" Ginny replied all of a sudden feeling very silly. "Oh no you don't" Hermione interupted "you made me wait until these two sleepyhead got here. So now you can spill" she ordered. Her confidence somewhat restored Ginny was about to tell them what she did see last night. When Draco Malfoy decided to drop by "well, well, well look boys female weasel had got some friends. Oh no wait its just potty, weasel and mudblood" this of course was accompanied by sniggering. "What do you want Malfoy" Harry demanded hotly "if it's just you trying to be witty, then you better leave before Iget my wand out" he threatened. "Now now potty clam down." Malfoy drawled "I actually have a valid reason to be here" Malfoy paused, enjoying keeping them hanging knowing full well that it would annoy them, most of all Ron. "Well what is it?" Ron finally asked "I need to tell mud- malfoy stopped as all four gryffindors reached for their wands. Draco quickly amened what he was saying, not that he was scared of them of course. He just wasn't suicidal. "I mean Granger" he smirked as they all glared. "I just wanted to tell her that I'm free at 1:30 and that she had better be at the libary then or else" at this he glared at her darkly. "Or else what?" Hermione bravely asked "well you wouldn't want to fail defence against the dark arts for not co-operating with your partner, yours truly, now would you?" Malfoy asked as he gave her a small mocking bow. "See you at 1:30 mudblood" he said viciously over his shoulder as he left.  
"Draco why do you even what to meet up with her anyway?" Asked Crabbe "yea shes just a stupid mudblood" Goyle agreed as they followed Malfoy to the slytherin table. "Because you dunces I don't want to fail and neither does she. Besides it will annoy potty and weasel no end, and thats always a bonus" he chckled. "Oh I diddn't think of that" Crabbe replied "of course not you knucklehead. Thats why I'm the brains and beauty of this ittle trio"  
  
Meanwhile back at the gryffindor table Harry and Ron were coming up with hilarious and outrageous ways to torture him "I know" cried Ron "we could get laods of copys of a picture from when he got turned into a ferret by that moody look-a-like from colinand send them to loads of people, the minister of magic, his dad, The Daily Prophet and one to everyone but him in Hogwarts, teachers included" he and Harry burst out laughing at this. "no I've got a better one" Harry cried out through his laughter "we could transfigure his dinner plate into a ferret then shout out 'look Malfoy I think its your long lost twin'" this of course sent them off again. throughout this conversation ginny and Hermione were haveing their own one. "wow. Poor you Hermione, I can't believe you've got Malfoy as a partner" "yea neither can I, it's terrible, but I've got to put up with him"she replied. "Is ther no way you can change partners?" ginny asked "don't you think HE tried" Hermone said sardonically "yea I guess he would. Stupid git." Ginny muttered "GINNY" Hermione exclaimed, shocked that Ginny would say something like that. Ginny had the good grace to blush at Hermiones exclimation. "well he is" she said defenivly "oh no arguements there" Hermione agreedand they both giggled. Suddenly Ginny jumped up "come on or we'll be late for lessons" she said, so they all gather up their thingsand headed out of the great hall, where the trio parted company with Ginny. "Well bye you guys, see you at lunch" ginny said as she waved goodbye, "oh wait" Hermione called out as she left to stop her "you never got to tell us what you did see last night remember?" Hermione continued, and at the same time pouting. "oh that. I'll tell you at lunch, I promise." Ginny shouted over her shoulder as she rushed of to herbology. "Dammit" Hermione mumbled. "HERMIONE"  
Harry and Ron both said shcocked, this was Hermione gryffindor saint! "What?" Hermione asked innocently "well I would have known what she saw, if you two hadn't taken so long coming down to breakfast2 she grumbled. "Sorry" Harry apologised. "We can't help it if we're normal, and don't get up at the crack of dawn" Ron instead defended him and Harry. "Oh stop complaining. She tell us at lunch now won't she?" hermione said mildly annoyed at Ron. "Now come on, or we'll be late for history of magic she cried as she rushed towards the history classroom "it doesn't matter either way, it's not like old Binns would notice anyway" Ron muttered. "I heard that" Hermione shouted over her shoulder "now come on" she called. And so the two boys followed her to class one with a face almost as red as his hair and the other a huge grin on his face.  
  
AN: hi all arent you lucky another chapter this week wow!!!!! well if its not too much trouble could ya all review let me know what you think of it plus I'll give net cookies for any true guesses about my story also i know some things maybe out of the line of what happened so if you could just believe if i make a little mistake k. and i hope i haven't got anyone acting too much out of charactor well thx for reading anyway I'll hopefully have another chapter out in the next week or so if it all goes well laters xxx-i want in-xxx


	5. I'm not going anywhere

**Never Underestimate a Granger**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh God that was so boring" Hermione sighed, as she Ron and Harry exited the history of magic classroom.

"Yea" Harry muttered in agreement "it was all blah blah blah, blah-blah"

"wozat" Ron said blearily "I was asleep" he concluded

"yea we know mate, you snore" Harry chuckled

"I do not." Ron denied indigantly whilst blushing at the same time,

"yes you do, you dribble and drool as well" Hermione rejoined.

"Well at least I wasn't memorising my timetable on the first day" Ron retorted hotly. It was now Hermione's turn to blush

"just because I'm serious about my education....." Harry thankfully interupted before a fully fledged fight could erupt.

"Oi. Cut it out you two, we've got potions now and we'ed better not be late, you know how Snape is on the first day of term"

"you know I heard that he had first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs this morning" Hermione mused.

"Oh my god!" Ron exclaimed "we're going to die. Why us? What did we do? We're good people, hell we've even stopped you-know-who

several times together" Ron cried out, and quite a few third year Ravenclaws and a few first year slytherins gave him wierd

looks "what did we do to desrve this punishment?" he said as he buried his face in his hands. Suddenly he stood up and gave

Harry and intent look, "what?" Harry asked just a little freaked out by his best mate's behaviour.

"Say your scar isn't giving you any odd twinges is it?" Ron asked hopefully,

"what on earth are you talking about Ron!" Hermione exclaomed before saying concernedly "it isn't, is it Harry?" she asked,

"no its not" he quickly assured her. "Whats got into you Ron?" Harry asked his turn to be concerned,

"hmmm? Oh nothing" he replied absently "it's just that I would rather face you-know-who and all his deatheaters with only

a fork, than face Snape afther he's had first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I wonder if they're still alive or in one

piece" Ron pondered to himself. Before Harry or Hermione could chastise him for his comment, Neville Longbottom approached.

"He-Hey guys" he stammered out, and they all grreted him in turn,

"come on quickly, or we're gonna be late for potions" Hermione uttered to the other three. And soon the quartet were running

through corridors towards the dungeons in an effort to not be late. They failed of course, though this was partly due to running

into Professor McGonagall, who after enquiring why they were running through the corridors hastily punished them,and urged them

to be no later then they had to. As the four rushed into the dungeon two minutes late, they all breathlessly muttered a quick

"sorry Professor" and each rushed to their seats as Snape said,

"well now that you four have disturbed the class with your tardiness, please take your seats so that I may continue" this was

said nastier then normal and just as Harry thought that was it. "And 5 points from gryffindor" he gave them a steely glance,

"each" he said meanly. Ron turned red with anger at his words, so Harry muttered a quiet "yes professor" to forestall any more

trouble that Rons anger would cause.

"right. Now take out your things, today we will be doing a simple pain relieving potion, which is administered by applying

directly to a wound. Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on the instructions are on the board" Snape gave one last

scowl before retreating to behind his desk. All the students rushed to prepare the potion, even the Slytherins were subdued.

Part way through the lesson Neville inevitably blew up his cauldron, "Mr Longbottom" Snape sighed "as much as it is

hopeless to expect you to be able to brew even the simplest of potions, could you kindly refrain from blowing up any more

cauldrons" he said scathingly. But before he could verbally abuse poor Neville any more, there was a loud knocking at the

dungeon door, Neville looked relieved and turned round to discover the identy of his saviour. To everyone's surprise it was none

other than the newly appointed DADA professor,

"hi" she said with a bright smile "I hope I'm not interupting"

"I assure you Professor Green, that you are" Professor Snape replied glowering at the offending prof

"Oh terribly sorry" Prof. Green replied in a tone that was anything but sorry. "I'll only disturb you for a minute or so, but

I would like to borrow Miss Granger, you wouldn't mind would you?" she enquired pleasently. At this Hermione's head shot round

her face showing her surprise,

"I'm afraid I do Professor Green, I'm teaching an important potion right now" he said with a sadistic smile, but Prof Green

was not going to give up that easily.

"Oh come now Sev! you and I both know perfectly well that Miss Granger could have passed N.E.W.T level potions in her third

year with flying colours. She can afford to miss one lesson" Snape had no answer to this as it could well be true, but before

he could say anything Prof Green had continued speaking,

"look you can have the Weasley boy or that Potter kid bring her,her homework I really do need to borrow her" Prof Green

insisted.

"oh very well" Snape relented "but I expect a full set of instructions and properties of this potion, as well as the homework,

is that clear Miss Granger?" Snape asked Hermione

"Yes Professor" she promtly replied.

"Well thats all sorted then, come along Miss Granger we haven't got all day" Prof Green said briskly. Hermione swiftly

gathered up all her things and followed Prof Green out of the dungeon.

They walked in silence as they headed towards the DADA classroom. Neither said a word til they were inside the classroom

with the door shut, Prof Green was sat on the edge of her desk and Hermione perched on the front desk dirctly oppisite, Hermione

was studing the room as if she had never seen it before the one place she didn't look was at the teacher in front of her.

"You know 'Mione you talk less than I remeber" Prof Green finally said, she awaited Hermione's reply

"trust you to crack a joke, just so typical of you." Hermione replied "You haven't changed you know, oh your physical appearance

has changed drastically, but it's still you on the inside" Hermione said scornfully finally looking at the teacher with a look normally

reserved for Snape and Malfoy.

"Look 'Mione we have to talk..." but Hermione cut her off, now that she started, it seemed she couldn't stop,

"you can't just come back and hope that everything will be OK. And this isn't a joke people have died and more will, you

can't stop that. God why did you even come back?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"Hey I know that everything can't just be OK because I came back, but it's a start and I can help God Dammit! 'Mione this

is so much bigger then the two of us, let me help, I can help, I know it"

"Why did you change your name" she asked abruptly still staring accusingly at Prof Green

"I had to, to protect you, I still care about you 'Mione, I don't think I'll ever stop caring" Prof Green said forlornly

"To protect me, please pull the other one its got bells on" Hermione retorted sarcastically,

"I'm telling the truth, why won't you listen to me?"

"Once bitten and twice shy. You burned me once and I've still got the scars, it'll take a long time for me to trust you

again, all I can say is give me time" Hermione said in a tone that showed she doubted that would ever happen.

"How typical of you spouting cliches never saying your own words" Prof Green mocked

"I knew this wouldn't go well" Hermione said more to herself than Prof Green "I'm going" Hermione continued as she stood up

to go "I don't know you any more, but if you ever do anything to jepodize me or any of my friends you'll regret I swear to god

I'll kill you" Hermione's voice was cold and unforgiving it would've made Malfoy and Snape proud.

"You can only pretend so much 'Mione ,but I'm still gonna be here when you wake up in the morning, I'm not going away" Prof

Green spoke up halting Hermione just before the door "not this time" Prof Green finished softly. Hermione turned around

slowly her eyes full of tears,

"good, cause I don't think I could survive a second time. So we continue like this dont let anyone know, thats your plan

Hermione asked incredulously,

"hey it might not sound like much, but trust me you'd be in more danger if they all knew" Prof Green said lightly in an

attempted to lighten the mood, and it succeded, Hermione gave a small watery chuckle " so are we good 'Mione?" Prof Green

asked, anxciously awaiting a reply. Slowly Hermione walked back to Prof Green and gave her smile and said,

"yea we're good" saying this Hermione threw her arms around Prof Green in a tight hug and repeated her words "yea we're

good." Prof Green ended the hug and pushed Hermione towards the door saying,

"go on now you've got all that homework to do from Snape you should make a start on it" Prof Green suggested

"this would'nt have anything to do with the fact you don't want Ron and Harry to overhear something they shouldn't does it?"

Hermione asked wryly, Prof Green gave a laugh,

"oh you know me too well, and yes it does, now off you go, go on, shoo you rag doll" Prof Green said affectionatly. Hermione

was almost gone the door was open when she stopped and turned halfway back,

"hey kaylee" she called out,

"yes" Prof Green replied as she looked up from some scrolls she had started to mark,

"did you call Professor Snape, Sev?"

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**authors note**: hey sorry all took longer then I planned oops well its here well come on people please review I'd like to get

some feedback even if its telling me how crap the story is. oh if anyones interested I need a beta so throw me an email if

your interested bye all

love

** i want in**


End file.
